This invention relates generally to the creation of works of art and, more specifically, to a method for creating a work of fine art having the appearance of a single original work of art but that is in fact a composite of two works of art created separately.
Works of fine art, including specifically paintings, lithographs, prints, and other print-type works having the appearance of an original or limited edition product, are extremely desirable. They can also be very expensive, depending on the complexity of the work, the artist, and other factors.
Generally, a person who wishes to, for example, commission a professional artist to create an original portrait of a friend or family member can expect to pay a significant fee. The amount of that fee will depend in part on the complexity of the work commissioned. Thus, to the extent that the work includes a particularly complicated scene, the price will be higher. The cost can be prohibitive for most.
Related to the issue of cost is that of time. A complicated work of art can be time consuming for even a professional artist to create. If the piece is to be individualized for a particular customer and is to be a work of fine art, generally only one original will be created. While an original work can be copied as fine art prints using lithographic, giclee or other techniques, such copying does not permit the alteration of the original work in a manner to suit individual customers.
One particular application of the method of the present invention is in the area of sports illustration. In particular, it has been found desirable to provide a hand-painted image of a famous athlete, with a background image comprising a crowd of spectators, most or all of whom are also hand-painted utilizing the method of the present invention. In order to be able to generate such images in a time-effective manner, so that they may be provided to a customer in a relatively short period of time, some additional method steps are preferred.
A need therefore existed for a method that would permit the creation of a fine work of art that is a composite of a hand-painted images created at different times, merged together, and then out-putted to have the appearance of a single hand-painted work. The method should permit the generation of such a work in a time-effective manner.
The present invention satisfies these needs, and provides other, related, advantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for creating a work of fine art that is a composite of two separate works of hand-painted art, and wherein the composite work has the appearance of a single, hand-painted work of fine art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for creating a composite work having the appearance of a single, hand-painted work of fine art, in a time-effective manner.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for creating a composite work having the appearance of a single, hand-painted work of fine art, consisting of a depiction of an individual in a foreground of such a work, and of a plurality of other individuals in a background of such a work.